roleplaysagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Role Play Sagas/StoryLine
Welcome to Dragon Ball Z; Role Play Sagas! Below are the titles of known Story Arcs that have ever been recorded in DBZ:RPS history! The Start of A Rivalry: At the peak of the community, owner Kiriko and co-owner Venack spark upon a new rivalry, that resembling Goku and Vegeta. https://plus.google.com/106373826010680821033/posts/8FGbqgMvCti Triggered Death: Brother of current King of New Vegeta, Sparack, was killed by Venack due to being a "weakling." https://plus.google.com/116924148979004971978/posts/ioaHzraFqBB Failed Vengeance: On a rampage for revenge, Sparack, King of New Vegeta, lands on Earth, causing trouble with Kiriko, the Guardian of Earth Shen (A human), and the ruthless Saiyan, Venack. Sparack leaves in a failed attempt to kill Venack. https://plus.google.com/114849106188239950781/posts/dHDvpQHGZjf The Legendary Arrival of The Saiyans: The King of New Vegeta comes to Earth once again, this time with the whole army. Shen is the first to make contact with Sparack's men, the being Venack. The King finally achieves the Super Saiyan state, leaving Venack in awe. https://plus.google.com/109712045493366787881/posts/Ahry8DDgDdJ Saiyans, Tool Boxes, and Toddlers: Despair: Kiriko too has become a Super Saiyan, this time being approached by a new ruthless android, Sparkeagle. Sparkeagle who quickly shows his face, then dies, self destructing taking Venack with him. Shen also dies by the wrath of the android. https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/RXKTwwJnY9B The Search For The Magical Orbs: Kirik and little brother Teiko go to Namek in order to search for the magical orbs known as "The Dragon Balls" in order to wish back their deceased friends Venack and Shen. https://plus.google.com/113428625880330691876/posts/GZnL4qCvGKN Fallen Friends Revived!: Venack, Shen, and the lookout are revived and reconstructed thanks to the power of Porunga. Things are shaping to look good... or are they? https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/4TeU5pioM8W Gateway from Hell: Reincarnation of Buu: Buu is reincarnated due to a portal from Hell opening? Shen and fellow Saiyan Kai are the first to cross its destructive path! ''' https://plus.google.com/109712045493366787881/posts/6dKihFE71uo '''Gateway from Hell: Freiza's Minions: Saiyan Roku and humans' Kofun and Aleron fight against reincarnated Dodoria and Zarbon. Who lives? https://plus.google.com/105936943382697009156/posts/aHfHNFiJop3 Gateway from Hell: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan: What's this? Brody is back! Kirk and Venack tag team for the first time in order to fight against this wrathful Saiyan. But it proves to not be enough! Sparack himself also comes to the scene! https://plus.google.com/106373826010680821033/posts/EGqa2vAypzB Gateway from Hell: Kiriko's Heroic Death: Death Is Cheated!: Kiriko faces with the evil tyrant who once put Earth in danger decades ago. He dies in order to protect Earth... Although this death could perhaps have bee cheated? https://plus.google.com/109712045493366787881/posts/MPdhFyXJfNj https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/N2ACmsUZ7Jr Cell Juniors Disperse!: The Cell Juniors begin to attack our fellow warriors! https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/N2ACmsUZ7Jr The Final Battle for Earth!: The tyrant Cell vs the boy Teiko in a battle to the death! https://plus.google.com/116631514771298861993/posts/YH7dezr1V8y The Next Gen of Z Fighters Come Together!: A new band of Z-Fighters!, each tracing back to warriors of the past! https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/9woEjns9mGr Mysterious Trespasser! History Unbalanced!?: A mysterious man comes in a form of a futuristic man? Trunks? No. Who is this man? https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/GVtjXbfBXn1 The Messenger, Hiko: Hiko, the man with the knowledge of even Lord Beers explains a new threat approaching! ''' https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/V5y5ffVuike '''The Start of Renewing: Hiko seems to be... insane? He appears to have come from the near future looking for Z-fighters! What does this mean for our heroes? https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/NoTTbTvCJd5 The Introduction To Evil: The evil tyrant will appear in 2 days time! Train you guys! https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/dPPFJeZxyZk The Long Awaited Power: Zukinni, the original Super Saiyan God, leading an army against the original Planet Trade Organization? What other turn of events unfold? https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/hQ1djDEnocr Z Fighter Cuts/Recruits Descendants Revealing: Goku and Vegeta's blood. https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/JQdqmTnpZjc *Hiko's Origin? The Fate of Earth? The Long Awaited Power*: Acrosian Lord Frost, Roku vs Zukinni. This villain proves to be insane indeed.. Utterly terrifying. https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/PVGmyHBnXcj Hiko's Evident End: A Hero's Betrayal: Roku faces off with Zukinni... But Hiko in the process seems to be in trouble. Damn it Kiriko! What's wrong with you? https://plus.google.com/101944233211491137590/posts/CNbbbLJyMGN﻿